Le rouquin
by Irelia
Summary: Les blonds, les bruns, il n'y en à que pour eux. Moi, je préfère les roux un peu lent.


_Seule Clarisse Knight m'appartient._

_Après la grande bataille, les élèves de Poudlard viennent refaire l'année d'étude passée, puisque légèrement ratée._

_Mon histoire contient des relations de tout genre. Si cela vous déplait, vous voilà prévenu._

* * *

><p>Je suis tranquillement en train de discuter avec Drago Malfoy sur le quai 9 ¾ quand quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule. Je me retourne.<p>

Harry Potter en personne. Mignon.

Vu la manière dont il me regarde, je ne lui plais pas moi. Il lance un regard furieux à Drago ? C'est donc cela.

- Drago, je te prie de me présenter à monsieur Potter avant qu'il n'y est un blessé.

Et dépêche-toi, je tiens à rester entière personnellement.

- Harry, mon cœur, cesse de faire cette tête menaçante, je te pris. Je te présente ma cousine, Clarisse Knight. Elle vient de France et va faire sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard.

- Oh, pardon, ça s'est vu ? demande-t-il tout en s'apaisant.

- Oui, c'était très visible. Ça m'étonne qu'avec un tel comportement, toute l'école ne se soit pas rendu compte de votre amourette. Drago, toute la famille sait que tu as une relation, mais personne ne s'imagine que c'est avec un garçon, et encore moins Harry Potter. Que me donnes-tu pour que je garde le silence ?

- On parlera de ça plus tard. Harry, il faudrait soit que tu prennes un air hargneux, soit que tu t'en aille si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde découvre notre relation.

- Je m'en vais. Ron et Hermione m'attendent.

Et en effet, il s'en va.

- Bon Drago. Tu me donne quoi alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bonne question. Je te le dirais quand je saurais.

- On est bien de la même famille.

- On ne peut pas renier son propre sang. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

- Rien, juste que tu ne cause pas trop d'ennuis pendant l'année.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

><p>En me promenant dans le train, je tombe sur Harry et ses amis. Il me présente gentiment à eux. On dirait que la guerre entre Serpentards et Gryffondors n'est pas si grave que ça. Ou alors ils ne savent pas dans quelle maison je suis.<p>

Harry leurs explique qui je suis. Hermione semble plutôt curieuse, alors que Ron me montre un désintérêt total, ponctué d'une pointe de dégout. Hermione m'explique que c'est parce que je suis de la même famille que Drago.

Dommage, il me plaisait bien ce Ron. Mais ce n'ai pas grave, nous ne sommes qu'en septembre, j'ai tout mon temps pour le faire changer d'avis.

Je fini par passer le reste du voyage avec eux à discuter de tout et de rien. Drago viens me chercher lorsque nous somme proche de l'arrivé pour que je me prépare.

Lors du repas, je retourne parler avec Hermione. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec elle et j'espère que nous deviendrons amies.

Le soir même, En revenant près de mes amis, j'entends une Serpentarde dire que la nouvelle (je suppose donc moi) s'y croit un peu trop à draguer Le prince vert et argent alors qu'elle vient à peine d'arriver.

C'est là que les problèmes commencent. Je ne m'énerve pas facilement en règles générales, mais je suppose qu'avec la fatigue de la journée, j'étais moins sur mes gardes.

Je trouve tout de suite trouvé cette pouf de Serdaigle et je lui envoie une baffe monumental. Elle s'en écroule par terre.

- Dit donc la poufiasse, qui t'as permis de parler sans savoir. Je suppose que tu parles de Drago. Et bien sache que je ne drague pas. Drago est mon cousin.

Elle ne dit rien, elle a peur de ce que je vais lui faire. Je la comprends.

- Mais tant pis pour toi. Que vais-je bien pouvoir te faire pour me calme ?

J'observe ce qui se trouve autours de moi.

J'attrape le bol de soupe qu'elle était en train de manger et lui retourne sur la tête.

- La prochaine fois, tu te renseigneras avant de parler.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je me sens vachement mieux maintenant.

- Clarisse, calme-toi ! Respire un grand coup et contrôle-toi.

- Tu arrives un peu tard Harry. Je suis calmée. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la grande salle.

Je laisse derrière moi la pauvre Serdaigle rouge d'humiliation.

* * *

><p>Le temps est passé depuis mon arrivé à Poudlard.<p>

Ron ne m'ignore plus. On s'entend même plutôt bien. Nous sommes d'ailleurs en train de faire nos devoirs à la bibliothèque.

Il observe Hermione qui travaille un peu plus loin avec d'autres élèves du cours d'arithmancie.

- Ron ?

- Mmh ?

- Je voudrais te poser quelques questions.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu es bien amoureux d'Hermione ?

Il rougit. C'est idiot, tout le monde le sais. Je pose juste la question pour la forme et parce que ça permet de créer un effet tragique avec la suite.

- Et bien, ne le répète à personne, mais … oui, je suis amoureux d'Hermione.

- Ron, tout le monde le sais. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il blêmit. C'est une catastrophe ce mec. J'aurais presque envie de lui taper dessus si ça ne le rendait pas si comique.

- Bon passons. Je me demandais aussi. Est-ce que tu sais qu'Hermione est lesbienne ?

Tiens, il s'est transformé en pierre on dirait. Une statue. Il est vrai que l'information est très peu répandue.

- Je vois que non. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire que je te pose la troisième question qui est : es-tu au courant qu'elle a une copine ?

Tient, il en est tombé de sa chaise. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si émotif.

- Je voulais au final savoir si tu te rendais compte que tu es pour le moment fixé sur un amour impossible.

Il remonte maladroitement sur sa chaise il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sot et il la referme. Il l'a ré-ouvre.

- Avec qui sort-elle ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Si.

- Non.

- Mais si.

- Mais non.

- Mais dit le moi.

- Demande-le-lui toi-même. Elle te le dira si elle veut.

- Pourquoi tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Je l'ai vu reluquer les fesses de largement plus de fille que de garçon. Pour sa copine, elle rentre souvent tard le soir, voire pas du tout. Pour l'identité de la copine, je suis tombée sur Hermione et elle par hasard alors qu'elles se tripotaient allégrement dans un couloir. Voilà.

- Oh.

- Bien maintenant, concentre toi et fini tes devoirs.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.

- Et moi je dis que si. Aller, tu ne vas pas déprimer pour ça. Je te dirais bien « une de perdue, dix de retrouvées » mais je n'y crois pas. Par contre je suis sûre que tu en trouveras au moins une autre.

- Tu as peut être raison. Mais en attendant, je préfère déprimer.

- Aucune fille ne voudra de toi si tu passes ton temps à déprimer.

- Alors je vais me contenter de déprimer pendant une semaine ou deux.

Je soupir, et laisse tomber. Sinon, je vais déprimer aussi. Ou le tuer. Je préfère finir mes devoirs, c'est moins fatigant. Et moi salissant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je croise Ron dans les couloirs, entouré d'une nuée de fille. Apparemment, la nouvelle de sa prise de conscience c'est très vite répandu.<p>

Mais il n'a pas l'air déprimé comme annoncé. Etrange.

Allons donc lui demander ce qu'il en est.

- Salut Ron.

- Hey ! Salut Clarisse !

- C'est qui cette poufiasse ? Elle veut nous piquer Ron ? On n'était là avant toi !

Tient, elle ne me connait pas celle-là. Sinon, elle aurait déjà fui.

- Oui, c'est bien. Tu permets, on discute.

- Non, je ne te permets pas. Je parlais avec lui avant toi.

- Je doute que ta discussion puisse être très intéressante. Mais passons. Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot, et si tu ne te la ferme pas très vite, je jure de t'arracher la langue et de t'en faire une décoration pour cheveux.

Tient, elle se tait. Elle est même un peu pâle. Et elle d'éloigne très vite de moi en même temps que toutes les autres.

- Ce n'est pas sympa de faire fuir mes admiratrices comme ça.

- Je ne l'aurai pas fait si elle avait su tenir sa langue. Dis-donc, tu n'étais pas sensé déprimer là maintenant tout de suite ?

- Si, mais j'ai discuté avec Hermione, et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, je ne l'aimai pas. Je m'en suis juste convaincu. Et en y repensant, j'avais moi aussi remarqué qu'elle est lesbienne.

- Donc tu ne déprime plus ?

- Non.

- Ok. Je te laisse donc à tes groupies.

- Attends ! Je me demandai, tu as un cavalier pour le bal d'halloween ?

- Non.

- Ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ?

- Bien sûre. Juste pour embêter tes « nouvelles amies ».

- Cool. On en reparle.

Je m'éloigne de lui et me demande si cette situation m'amuse ou m'énerve. Ça devrait m'amuser plutôt, toutes ces pauvres filles à martyriser à portée de main. Mais non, ça m'énerve de toutes les voir tourner autour de Ron.

* * *

><p>Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller au bal avec Ron. Je ne voulais même pas y aller à ce bal. Me voilà prise au milieu d'un ouragan de filles toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.<p>

J'essaie simplement de me préparer moi.

Mais elles sont toutes hystériques, comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Je ne peux qu'attendre que ça leur passe tout en essayant de contenir ma panique. J'ai envie de hurler. Et je ne pense pas que l'instant soit bien choisi pour se relâcher.

Ouf ! Au bout de trois ou quatre heures, elles ont fini. Je reconnais qu'elles ont bien travaillées. Elles sont toute sublimes et enfin calme.

Ron m'attend devant l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentards. Marrant, on dirait un poisson.

- Ron, il faut fermer la bouche. C'est plus élégant et ça évite de mettre de la bave partout.

- Ah ! Pardon. C'est que tu es sublime.

- Merci. Tu portes très bien le costume, je n'aurais pas cru.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier.

Je trouve qu'il exagère. Je porte une robe bustier en soi bleu ciel. Longue et moulante. Je n'ai pas pu mettre de culotte ni de soutien-gorge, ils se seraient vus. Mes sandales sont argentées et le bracelet permet de faire raccord avec elles. Les filles m'ont fait des anglaises qu'elles ont montées en chignon, bien que la plupart des boucles retombent sur mes épaules et mon dos quand même. Le maquillage est simple et accrocheur, elles m'ont fait des yeux à l'égyptienne.

Rien qui explique la manière dont il me regarde en somme. Enfin je crois.

Je ne suis pas observée comme ça d'habitude.

Je crois que c'est ma tenue. Comme s'il n'avait jamais remarqué que je suis sexy. Il me déçoit beaucoup.

* * *

><p>En arrivant devant la grande salle, nous remarquons un attroupement. Curieux, nous allons voir ce qui se passe.<p>

C'est Hermione, dans un magnifique costard, qui accompagne une Ginny resplendissante dans sa robe rouge et or.

J'en conclu donc qu'elles ont décidé de révéler leur relation.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon soir. Je me tourne vers Ron pour savoir si la soirée est finie ou pas.

Apparemment, non. Il a l'air de bien le prendre. Et même d'être content.

- Je préféré les voir ensemble qu'avec n'importe quel autre garçon. Je sais comment ils sont après tout.

Bien, c'est chouette. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me demander de devenir lesbienne pour ma propre sécurité.

Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrent et nous entrons dans un décor de film d'horreur. Je me demande où ils ont pu trouver se genre de choses.

Enfin bref, nous nous installons à notre table avec Hermione, Ginny et Harry qui est venu en célibataire. Il a l'air un peu triste. Mais je suis sûre qu'il va s'éclipser dès que possible pour rejoindre son amoureux.

Une fois tout le monde installé, le repas arrive.

A la fin de celui-ci, les gens commencent peu à peu à danser.

Ron m'entraine dans une valse calme qui me permet de me coller à lui. Tiens, ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire.

A la fin de la valse, pour je ne sais quelle raison, les musiciens se lancent dans un tango enflammé. Tous les élèves se regardent bêtement. Qui sait danser ça ?

Dumbledore et McGonagall savent apparemment.

Nous leur laissons la piste et les observons, admiratifs.

Dans la foule d'élèves que nous formons, Ron me saisit tout à coup la main et m'entraine à l'extérieure de la salle. Il me fait monter trois étage, m'emmène dans un couloir que je ne connais même pas, se glisse entre deux statuts et là, il me plaque au mur et m'embrasse passionnément.

- Ron, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Je… je crois que je t'aime.

- Comment ça ?

Il essais à nouveau de m'embrasser. Je me détourne

- Attend, tu viens à peine de te rendre compte que tu n'aimes pas Hermione. Ce n'est pas un peu rapide pour tomber amoureux de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'attire, que je suis heureux près de toi et triste loin de toi.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est de l'amour. C'est peut être juste un béguin.

- Et bien, même si ce n'est que ça, j'aimerais en profiter le temps que ça dure. A moins que tu sois contre cette idée ?

Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et l'embrasse.

- Non, je n'ai rien contre. Mais j'aime autant que la situation soit claire.

Il sourit. J'aime ce sourire, il est coquin. Et associé à la lueur que je vois dans ses yeux, il signifie que je vais me faire dévorer toute crue.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et fait rapidement glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses lèvres sont douces, sa langue habile. Je n'ai jamais ressentie une telle excitation avec un simple baiser.

Sa main gauche se pose sur ma hanche et la caresse doucement, tandis que sa main droite passe dans mais cheveux afin de défaire mon chignon.

Il garde mais cheveux en main et penche ma tête en arrière. Il couvre mon cou ainsi que ma gorge de baisers. Sa main gauche glisse de ma hanche à ma fesse qu'il attrape à pleine main et pétrie comme un boulanger son pain.

Sa bouche arrive à mes seins, et, à travers le tissu de ma robe, il suce mes tétons. Ses mains sont concentrées sur mon fessier maintenant. Ma robe me gêne, je ne peux pas bouger comme je le souhaite.

D'un coup de baguette, je la fends jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse.

Ron saisit immédiatement l'occasion, et une de ses mains se jette sur ma peau ainsi révélé et la caresse si sensuellement que j'en ai des frissons.

Je n'en peux plus de me faire torturer ainsi.

Alors que sa main va plus loin sous ma robe, il remarque que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtement.

A nouveau, il me fait un sourire coquin.

Je décide de ne pas me laissé faire. Je l'attrape par le col de sa veste et nous fais échanger nos positions. C'est donc lui qui se retrouve collé au mur.

Je l'embrasse fougueusement et défait le premier bouton de sa chemise. Là où sa peau n'est plus cachée, je dépose un baiser. Au bouton suivant, je le léchouille. A celui d'après, ses tétons sont révélés. Je m'empresse de les attaquer et je les mordille, lèche, suce.

Je continue à ouvrir ses boutons les uns après les autres, et à chaque fois, j'honore la moindre parcelle de peau qui tombe sous mes lèvres.

J'arrive à son pantalon. J'ouvre le bouton. Avec mes dents, je descends la fermeture. Je devine son sexe dur derrière son caleçon. Je ne résiste pas à la tentation, et je prends sa verge dans ma bouche à travers le tissu.

Je le sens tremblé de plaisir. Il saisit à nouveau mes cheveux m'empêchant de bouger comme je le souhaite. Il me force à me redresser, me soulève dans ses bras. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Nous nous sourions, il me repose par terre, et nous nous dirigeons vers le même endroit.

Sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Les vacances d'hiver et de Noël sont passées bien vite.<p>

Nous sommes donc un lundi matin, et je resterais bien au lit.

Mais les autres occupants de la chambre sont déjà réveillés et il va falloir se décider à se bouger.

J'entends qu'on ouvre le rideau du baldaquin et Harry crier:

- Ron, lève-t...

Je l'entends fermer doucement le rideau, puis aller voir les autres. Ils chuchotent.

Mon ouïe me dit qu'ils approchent tous ensemble. Le rideau se ré-ouvre doucement.

Je me décide donc à agir. En plus je suis toute nue sous la couverture. Pas que ça me dérange mais Ron n'est pas partageur.

- Ron, ne fait pas semblant de dormir et bouge toi. Sinon tu vas rater le petit déjeuner.

- Je m'en fou, je reste là.

- Bon, moi je me lève. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser messieurs, il faudrait que je m'habille.

Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre ce que je leur dit. Ils ressemblent à des poissons rouges avec la bouche ouverte ainsi.

Je referme le rideau et me met à la recherche de mes vêtement alors que Ron se met enfin en mouvement.

Donc : soutien-gorge, jupe, chaussette une, chemisier, chaussette deux, ...

Il manque un bouton à mon chemisier. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller en chercher un dans ma chambre si je veux manger.

- Ron, je t'emprunte ta cravate pour aujourd'hui.

- S'tu veux

Il n'ait pas très matinal. Mais ce côté ébouriffé et grognon le rend sexy. Non, on se calme, ce n'est pas le moment. Je l'embrasse, récupère mon sac et me sauve en saluant les garçons au passage.

* * *

><p>Après avoir mangé, je me dirige vers ma salle de cours avec Hermione. Elle est derrière moi dans les escaliers et se colle tout à coup à mon fessier.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. En plus Ginny n'aimerais pas ça.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu as oublié quelque chose ce matin.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu ne sens pas comme un courant d'air ?

- Merde.

Au cas où vous, vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai visiblement oublié de mettre ma culotte.

- Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller en chercher une.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour les escaliers ?

- Je vais mettre mon sac.

- Va pas marcher.

- T'as une meilleure idée ?

- Non.

Je passe donc une mâtine avec une étrange (agréable ?) fraîcheur entre les jambes.

* * *

><p>A midi, je peux enfin aller remettre un sous-vêtement.<p>

En revenant vers la grande salle, je voie Drago et Harry en train de discuter main dans la main dans le couloir.

De l'autre côté arrivent Crabe et Goyle.

Ça ne rate pas, ils s'attaquent aux amoureux qui ne demandé rien à personne.

- Alors les tarlouses, vous vous faites des bisous ?

Je suis impressionnée par leurs insultes.

- Vous savez ce qu'on leurs fait aux tapettes nous ? On les tabasse.

Ils m'énervent ces deux-là. Je ne me retiens pas et fonce sur Goyle qui est en train de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, elle ?

Je lui mets une baffe. Il bouge à peine et souri.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. T'es bien une fille.

Je lui en mets une autre. Plus fort. Cette fois, je le fait bouger, mais il sourit toujours.

Une troisième. Il tangue et met sa main sur sa joue rouge et me regarde plein de haine.

Crabe m'attrape par derrière. Goyle et prêt à se venger. Il arme son bras, la main grande ouverte.

Je marche violemment sur le pied de Crabe et rejette la tête en arrière.

Je sens son net craquer derrière mon crane. Il me lâche.

Je fais fasse à Goyle, évite sa main qui fonce vers moi et lui envoie un coup de poing dans le nez. Il casse aussi. J'ai mal à la main.

Je me tourne vers Harry et Drago et vais a leur rencontre.

Crabe m'interpelle.

- Tu le regretteras, on te le fera payer.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Vous venez de vous faire battre par une fille je vous signale.

Je sors ma baguette, la pointe vers eux et déchiquète leurs vêtements. Ils sont à poil en plein milieux du couloir et vont devoir passer devant la grande salle pour retourner à leur dortoir.

Va falloir que je les suive pour pouvoir me moquer d'eux bruyamment et attirer du monde.

Je parlerais avec Harry et Drago plus tard.

* * *

><p>Hi hi hi. Je me suis bien amusée.<p>

Je retrouve Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le parc.

- Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à eux ? On pouvait se défendre tous seuls. Me dit Harry

- Mon honneur était en jeu. Et puis je ne les aime pas et s'à m'a beaucoup amusé.

- C'est vrai que tu étais impressionnante.

- Merci. Mais vous voilà révélé maintenant.

Je n'ai même pas encore réclamé mon du en échange de mon silence...

- Ça ne va pas être trop embêtant pour vous?

- Non. Au moins, on n'a plus besoin de se cacher. Mais tu à changer de conversation. Pourquoi les as-tu attaqués ?

- Parce que je ne supporte pas les homophobes.

- Comment ça ?

- Mes papas seraient fiers de ma réaction. Même s'ils m'auraient grondé à cause du danger.

- Tes… papas ?

- Oui, mes parents sont deux hommes.

- Tu es donc adoptée ? me demande Hermione.

- Non. Je suis un bébé magique. Il existe des potions pour faire ça entre personne du même sexe. Même si à la base ses potions ont été créées pour les couples stériles.

- Je ne connaissais pas.

- Ce n'ai pas très rependu en Angleterre.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'en es pris à Crabe et Goyle. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir quand Harry à commencer à en parler. Dit Ron.

Qu'il est mignon. A croquer.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, je vais en manger un morceau.

- Aïe ! Mais arrête ! Aïe !

Miam.

* * *

><p>Bien entendu, à un moment ou l'autre, il fallait que je tombe sur Drago au détour d'un couloir.<p>

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Weasley.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi.

- Pourtant il va bien falloir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce que …

- …

- …

- Waouh ! Quelle argumentation flamboyante !

- Tu ne préfères pas sortir avec Blaise ?

- Surement pas.

- Mais enfin. Il est riche.

- Il est pédant.

- Intelligent.

- Et égocentrique.

- Beau.

- Et narcissique.

- Mais enfin ! C'est un Weasley !

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

- Mais ça change tout.

- Tu me fatigue. je sors avec qui je veux, quand je veux et que ça te plaise ou non. En plus, tu devrais être content. C'est un sang pur comme tu les aime tant.

- …

- Et bien, tu ne dis plus rien ?

- Alors je ne sers qu'à ça ?

Je me retourne vivement.

Ron !

- Non, attend !

Trop tard, le voilà partie.

Je me retourne vers Drago qui ouvre la bouche pour proférer je ne sais quelle ânerie.

- Tais-toi ! Un seul mot et je jure que je te rase la tête. Et si jamais tu viens à nouveau me parler de ce genre de chose qui ne te regarde absolument pas, je jure que je te tatouerais le blason des Gryffondors au sommet du crâne. C'est compris ?

Il hoche vivement la tête de haut en bas.

Je me retourne à nouveau et pars à la recherche de Ron

* * *

><p>Bon, je ne trouve pas Ron. J'ai beau demander, personne ne la vue. A croire qu'il est devenu invisible.<p>

Non. Il doit se cacher dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Sauf qu'il y beaucoup de lieux qui me sont inconnus dans l'école.

Je vais aller interroger Harry.

* * *

><p>Apparemment, Ron a parlé à Harry.<p>

Harry ayant la même version de la situation que Ron, il n'a pas voulu me dire où trouver ce dernier.

Harry a donc un œil au beurre noir et moi mon info.

* * *

><p>Décidemment, je comprends pourquoi Ron va se planquer là-haut. Personne n'aurait envie de monter autant de marches juste pour aller l'emmerder.<p>

Ouf ! Enfin en haut de cette fichue tour d'astronomie. Plus qu'à trouver Ron. Il s'est surement caché en entendant que quelqu'un arrivé.

Tient, même pas ! Il est là à m'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ouh ! C'est qu'il est hargneux !

- T'expliquer la situation.

- Pas besoin que tu m'explique. J'ai bien compris que tous ce qui t'intéresse, c'est un sang pur. Tu peux aller en chercher un autre que moi.

- Je me fou de ton sang, ou même de celui des autres

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Drago.

- C'était une boutade, pour le faire enrager parce qu'il ne supporte plus qu'on croie encore à l'image qu'il avait créé. En plus, je n'ai même pas un sang pur.

- Comment ça ? Tu fais partie de la famille Malfoy pourtant.

- Notre dernier ancêtre comment remonte à deux siècles.

- Je croyais que tu représentais sa famille la plus proche.

- Hé oui ! C'est moche hein ? Il n'a plus que c'est parents, Severus Snape et mes pères et moi ainsi qu'une tante et un oncle à moi qui ne veulent pas le voir. Mais de mon côté nous ne sommes pas des sangs purs comme je te l'ai dit. Et on se fou de ces histoires de sang.

- Explique.

- On a donc un ancêtre en commun. Ce sang pur a eu deux fils, purs eux aussi. L'un a épousé une femme sang pur les Malfoy donc, l'autre c'est enfui en France avec une moldu ce qui donne ma ligné. Voilà, c'est tout. Les deux ligné ne c'était pas parlé depuis cette époque mais on nous a contacté pour nous occuper de Drago comme tu le sais.

- Et donc ce que tu lui à dis …

- C'était pour l'embêter. Il ne veut pas que je sorte avec toi. Et dans la conversation, j'ai placé ça juste quand tu es arrivé. C'est tout, ça s'arrête là.

- Bien.

- C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?

- Ben non, il y a ça aussi.

Et il m'embrasse. Si ce n'est pas mignon ça.

- Je t'aime.

Ce n'était pas prévu, mais ça me fait plaisir aussi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ron.

Et il continue de m'embrasser. J'espère qu'il ne s'arrêtera plus jamais.

* * *

><p>Au final, nous avons passé la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie.<p>

Et nous n'avons rien fait d'interdit au moins de 18 ans.

Bien sûr, le lendemain, je suis tombée sur Drago.

- Pourquoi Harry a-t-il un œil au beurre noir ?

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas me donner une certaine information.

- Tu te prends pour un membre de la mafia à torturer qui t'arrange quand ça t'arrange ?

- Non, j'utilise simplement la méthode la plus rapide et la plus adapté à la situation.

- Et là, quelle méthode t'arrange la plus ?

- La menace.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu continues à m'enquiquiner, et je reste polie, je t'assortie à ton chéri à coup de poing.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu restes une fille.

- Une fille qui a cassée les nez de Crabbe et de Goyle.

- …

- Je me disais aussi. Bonne journée !

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Je retrouve Ron après les cours. Nous roucoulons comme ce n'est pas possible. J'aurais vu un autre couple en faire autant que j'en aurai eu envie de vomir. Etrange comme l'amour change bien des choses…

* * *

><p>L'année scolaire se finie. Puis d'autres années passent et Ron reste là, à mes côtés.<p>

La rencontre avec mes pères fut comique, mais avec Ron, c'est normal.

Nous nous sommes mariés et avons eu quelque enfants pas tous roux.

La vie est douce, et elle va continuer ainsi encore longtemps.

- Ron ! Où as-tu encore rangé cette fichue clé de voiture ?

- A sa place mon amour.

- Si elle y était, je ne te demanderais pas.

- Ah. Alors j'ai dû le cacher… quelque pars sur moi.

- Si je t'attrape, je te tu.

- Pas devant les enfants je te pris.

- Alors allons dans la chambre.

**FIN**


End file.
